


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by Chellendora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/pseuds/Chellendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back.</p><p>Prompt: Bset Kept Secret and Biggest Mistake<br/>For: Fayloic</p><p>[Written for Fic Trade Summer 2011 -- Round 3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the Durarara!! fandom. Yes, I know Celty is a girl. You don't.  
> Me no address prompt properly, me sorry. ~_~;

_Curiosity killed the cat…_

Your mother always told you that curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back. Whenever you found yourself sticking your nose where it didn’t belong for the sake of curiosity, you repeated this phrase in your mind. You whispered it to yourself as you leaned against the railing, looking down at the highway that ran beneath the bridge. It was getting close to ten o’clock at night, but the city lights made it nearly as bright as day. The highway wasn’t very busy, probably because it was a Monday night. Everyone was already home from work and school, enjoying the comfort of their homes and wishing it were Friday.

Other than you, of course. You wanted to catch a glimpse of the Black Rider. You had seen the mysterious motorcycle before—after all, you had always lived there in the city—but you couldn’t get enough. Where was he going? Was he looking for something, or someone? These are questions you wished you could have answered, but you never saw the rider not speeding away in a flash of light.

So you satisfied yourself with brief glimpses, as though these sightings would somehow yield another clue, and you hoped that it would.

“Waiting again?”

The cool voice sent chills down your spine and you spun around to face him, pressing against the railing and holding onto it with both hands. Your eyes met the dark ones of Izaya Orihara. 

If you wanted mystery, he was the epitome. Even on warm nights he still wore that black, fur-trimmed trench coat. He seemed to just appear out of the shadows, especially when the Black Rider was involved, but you had never seen him in the daylight. It would have been easy to think he was a vampire, if you believed in such things.

“I’m starting to think that you stalk me,” you said to him, smirking ever-so-slightly. 

Izaya smirked, as though what you said amused him. He stepped up to the railing and stood beside you, looking down at the highway. “I stalk the rider. Just like you.” He cut his eyes to look at you.

You bit your lip and turned around to face the rail again. Every now and then a car drove under the bridge, the headlights blinding you before fading away into the dark. Each time your eyes readjusted. 

You had started running into Izaya when you become obsessed with the Rider. Somehow, if he were around, you knew the Rider would appear. You wanted to know how he could track him so easily, but every time you had asked he would just smile and give you some ambiguous response. 

“I am still not entirely sure why you come out here and wait for hours just to catch a glimpse,” Izaya said. He was trying to prompt you into giving him your true motives.

Not that you had any other motives, but since you met him you had led him to believe that you had something up your sleeve. Now he didn’t believe you when you told him the truth. You shrugged and answered as you always did, “I want another clue. Coming out and trying to see him is better than sitting at home wondering.”

“Mm-hm,” Izaya hummed. You could tell by the way he was looking at you that he didn’t believe a word you said.

You huffed and opened your mouth to respond when you heard the distinctive hum of a motorcycle motor. Your head snapped down to look at the highway just as the Black Rider sped under the bridge and away. You watched until he turned the bend and was out of sight, only the yellow helmet visible against the black. 

Releasing the breath you have been holding, your shoulders slumped and you fell back onto your heels heavily. All that anticipation for nothing—again. You sighed and turned away, leaning against the railing. 

“By your demeanor I guess you didn’t get a clue.” Izaya smiked at you, amused once more.

He infuriated you, but for some reason you were always glad to see him show up anyway. You told yourself it was because his presence meant for sure that the rider would appear, but you knew that wasn’t the full truth. Over the past couple of months that you had begun chasing the rider your curiosity had begun to change. It was understandable, considering that it was obviously more possible to gain information about Izaya Orihara.

You decided to turn the questions around onto him. “Why is it you’re always around? You know, when the rider is going to appear.”

He still looked at you with amusement. You huffed, frustrated with this man.

“I could ask you the same question. Why is it _you’re_ always around?”

You placed your hands on your hips, standing straighter in an attempt to appear stronger. “I asked you. And you know why I’m here, I’ve told you plenty of times, but you refuse to believe me.”

Izaya laughed. Your arms fell back to your sides and you stared at him, confused. His laugh wasn’t mocking, but sounded genuinely… _happy_. It was a different side of him than you had seen before.

He took two steps forward, bringing him to stand so close to you that you could feel the faux fur on his coat tickling your neck. You stared up at him, too stunned to react. He smirked as he slowly curled one strand of your hair around his index finger. “Perhaps my interest isn’t in the rider.”

In the next moment, he was gone. You felt your hair snap back against your cheek. It took a moment for you to snap out of your stunned state, and by the time that you had he was already gone.

===

Unless there was some other factor that was unknown to you, you were sure that Izaya had meant that his interest was in you. For the next couple of days you were baffled, constantly replaying the short moments when he had stood so close, your hair wrapped around his finger. You had been able to feel his warm breath against your cheeks and the warmth from his jacket.

Then your stomach would do a somersault and you would shake your head, trying to erase the memory like your mind was an Etch-a-Sketch. You repeated to yourself that you did not know him very well, you did not know his intentions, and anyone other than you would have considered him a stalker. (Just put aside the fact that technically you were stalking the rider.)

You turned off the busy main street onto the small alley that led to your apartment building. It was quiet and only one other person walked on the street, a man on the other side walking in the opposite direction. Your thoughts continued to wander.

It was silly to think that Izaya would have any interest in you other than teasing you about the rider. He had a more vested interest in the mystery, and you felt like you were just in his way. The teasing was probably a way to get you to stop showing up every time the Black Rider was going to be around.

As you passed the man on the other side of the street he suddenly lunged for you. With a startled screech, you lurched forward, but he had grabbed your shoulder bag. It pulled against your chest painfully and drug you to the ground before the thin strap finally snapped, whipping you against the face in the process. 

You scrambled to your feet, yelling obscenities, as you heard the man’s footsteps moving rapidly away. Just as you stood and began to run after him, Izaya stepped around the corner and tripped the man. He slid, face first, into the pavement. Nonchalantly, Izaya picked up the fallen bag and walked toward you, his other hand stuck in his jacket pocket. The man scrambled to his feet and ran away, drawing the attention of the people traveling on the main street.

You gaped at him, only thinking to speak after he had handed you your bag back. “Th-thank you,” you stuttered. “What are you doing here?”

“I just helped you and you ask why I’m here? So much for gratitude…” Despite what he said, he was smiling. He seemed to be smiling a lot, like everything in the world was just entertainment to him. Then suddenly his smile slipped and he reached up, cupping your face in one hand and lightly rubbing his thumb over your cheek.

You hissed and pulled back, covering the spot with your hand. When you removed it, you found a light smattering of red on your palm. You had almost forgotten about the strap of your bag whipping against your cheek until his touch caused it to begin stinging.

“We should see to that,” Izaya said calmly, without his usual mocking tone.

“My apartment is just down the street…” you said as you turned from him and began to walk away. You half expected him to turn and walk away, but he followed you.

After climbing to the third floor, you led Izaya down the hallway to your apartment. It was small, consisting of a living room with a kitchenette, separated by a short bar suitable for two, a bedroom, and a bathroom. It was all you needed, and it was quite cozy with its soft gray carpeting and eggshell walls, covered with photos and posters.

You dropped all your things onto the loveseat in the living room before walking into the kitchen and clicking on the light. You poured some antiseptic onto a folded paper towel and went to wipe your face when suddenly the towel disappeared from your hand.

You looked up to see that Izaya was the thief. He motioned with his head for you to sit in one of the barstools. As you obeyed you said, “You don’t have to…I can’t take care of it.”

“Then why are you obeying my instructions?” Izaya said with a smirk. You began to sputter, moving to stand back up, but he put his hand on your shoulder and gently held you in place. “Sit still or it’ll sting more.” He cupped your face in one hand and then carefully pressed the antiseptic-soaked towel to the mark on your cheek.

You clenched your teeth and hissed from the sting, but endured it. Izaya was gentle, only lightly dabbing at the mark until it was clean. He crumpled the towel in his fist when he had finished, but didn’t pull away from you.

“Thanks, Izaya. You don’t have to…” your voice trailed away as you looked up into his auburn eyes. What you saw there made your breath hitch in your throat and your heart rate speed up.

Slowly, Izaya closed the distance between the two of you and pressed his lips to yours. Electric sparks seemed to go off within you and you returned his kiss with more confidence than you normally displayed. His lips were soft and warm against yours. You practically melted.

The room felt suddenly colder when he pulled back, a smirk already adorning his lips. You pursed yours in a pout, hoping he wasn’t just messing with you. _Again_. He laughed at your reaction, but his laugh was affectionate and you relaxed, smiling up at him.

He leaned forward again, but this time he stopped just as his lips brushed against yours. When he spoke his lips moved against your own like tantalizing kisses. “Would you like to meet the Black Rider?”

He took advantage of your gasp to deepen the kiss without permission. Not that you would have denied him anyway. 

 

__

…But satisfaction brought her back.


End file.
